


Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry?

by hugh_jassmann



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: you ever seen that movie Say Anything?





	Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation i had with a pal

Billy flinched in annoyance as Pete hurled yet another pebble up to his bedroom window. It hit the glass with a small “tink”, followed by a muffled shout from outside. Billy shook and forcefully opened the window, staring angrily down at his boyfriend who had an armful of the small rocks and was preparing to throw another one. 

“What?” Billy asked tersely. Pete dropped the pebbles and fumbled with his pocket, pulling out his phone and turning the volume all the way up. Billy leaned bored against the window sill and watched Pete search through his phone. He shut the window and closed the blinds when he heard the first few notes of ‘Hard To Say I’m Sorry’. Pete resumed his lobbing of pebbles at Billy’s window as the song played. 

Billy couldn’t help but smile. They’d been at this for almost half an hour. He’d sent Pete outside in a fit of rage after an argument they shared, and it looked like his boyfriend took the opportunity to reenact the famous boombox scene from Say Anything. Billy could have almost drowned out the clink of the pebbles if it hadn’t been for the song fading out. There was a lull in the dulcet tones of rock hitting glass as Pete scrolled down his “I’m sorry” playlist to pick out another song. 

As ‘Please Don’t Leave Me’ began, and the clicks on his window resumed, Billy sighed and resigned himself to actually talking it out with the man outside. He opened his blinds again and rested his body against the windowsill, flinching as a final stone hit the window pane. He opened it up and called down to Pete.

“Why can’t you just apologize for real?” He asked, tiredly. 

Pete turned the music down. “I am apologizing.”

Billy rubbed his temples. Why did he even bother putting up with this?

Pete called out sadly to him over the hum of the music. “C’mon, Billy..”

Right, that’s why. Billy couldn’t stay mad. Pete had never really apologized to him properly, but he also never stood outside at night, playing music under Billy’s window like a teenager in a cheesy 80’s movie. Billy descended the stairs and unlocked the door, and Pete came scurrying from the side of the house, abandoning his pebble collection. 

Pete pocketed his phone and, to Billy’s surprise, swooped his tiny boyfriend up in his arms and carried him upstairs. Billy instinctively curled into the hold before he remembered that he was trying to be mad, and he crossed his arms as well as he could in Pete’s embrace. He was having trouble staying angry though, as Pete nuzzled his face against Billy’s. 

Billy was unceremoniously dropped on his bed and joined by his boyfriend, who was propped up above the smaller man, lovingly and gently kissing his neck. Billy groaned in his throat.  
“What brought this on?” He asked breathily. 

“Apologizin’..” Pete mumbled against his neck. He really knew just what Billy liked. 

Billy relaxed back against the bed and let Pete continue his ministrations. His breath hitched as his blazer was slid off his shoulders and he was effortlessly lifted so it could be taken all the way off. His shirt was next, Pete’s nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons leaving his shirt open but still on. Billy was red-faced as Pete kissed down his torso, breathing heavy as his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, taken off and tossed haphazardly onto the floor, soon followed by his underwear. His metal hand was lightly gripping the blanket as he was kissed all over, Pete manhandling him in that way he knew Billy loved. 

Pete pulled away, leaving Billy whining from the lack of warmth on him. He closed his eye as he heard rustling and felt the bed shift, and suddenly the warmth on his body was back tenfold. He felt the smooth expanse of his boyfriend’s body slip against his, a soft hand running down his face. Billy opened his eye and Pete was on top of him again, kissing him and touching him in all the right places. 

He felt Pete’s mouth graze his ear and he shivered as Pete whispered.

“You wanna be on top?” 

Billy nodded fast, and almost fainted from the sight of Pete’s long, skinny frame sprawled out underneath him. It was his turn to kiss, Pete’s pale skin surprisingly warm against his lips. A surge of pleasure shot through him as Pete moaned, hips bucking lightly and grazed their erections together. Billy gasped and it was music to Pete’s ears.   
He grabbed his tiny lover and forcefully ground against him, already pre-cum slicked cocks rubbing against one another. Billy moaned and rested his head on Pete’s chest as Pete continued to move beneath him. He sat Billy up gently and wrapped a hand around both of them, pleasuring them both simultaneously. He relished the sight and sound of Billy throwing his head back and gasping sharply. He held his hand still and squeezed it tighter, letting the smaller man thrust into it of his own accord. Billy sighed raggedly as he shot onto Pete’s chest, the rest dribbling onto the albino’s stomach. Pete followed soon after, breathing hard through his teeth and pushing his head back against the pillow. 

Billy flopped off of him, his one eye suddenly very heavy. Pete pulled him in closer and Billy snuggled into his warmth.

“Apology accepted..” Billy murmured sleepily. 

He forgot what he was mad about in the first place.


End file.
